Cruel Intentions
by Jlatbh
Summary: The Byakugan - the all seeing white eye - had it's advantages and disadvantages. Unfortunately for Hinata, she was unable to forsee the events of her captivity and enslavement by Orochimaru to create the ultimate weapon with the crazed Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Cruel Intentions**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Rated M**

* * *

 **Italics are usually either flashbacks to the past or thoughts. You'd know when they are.**

 **This story is Rated M - meaning that there would be very sexual scenes that I will not ignore. They'd be written out explicitly so if you're arent comfortable with it or the tone of the story then I'd advise you to leave.**

* * *

 _Hinata scream at the top of her lungs as Sasuke brought both of her hands above her head and thrusted inside of her. Sasuke was obviously the superior weight against her small frame and could easily hold her down. As Sasuke, roughly ad rapidly, thrust inside her, Hinata would moan out and shake her head. She tried to move her hips, away from the Uchiha but to no avail. No matter how she's try to wiggle away from the Uchiha's rapid fucking, she would be caught into his grasp. "C-Can you s-slow down-" Hinata gasped aloud as she felt Sasuke give her one last thrust deep inside her. She felt a warm substance fill her as he did so._

 _Hinata coughed. He body twitched. Her eyes open groggily to look up at the Uchiha. She wished that - after he relieved himself - he would pull out of her. He didn't, for when she looked into his onyx eyes Sasuke looked as hungry as ever. He pinned her down harder, the look that you'd see from a beast. It was as if he was ready to devour her - again. She never seen anyone in her life look at her the way Sasuke did now - and why would she? Before Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata was pure virgin._

 _"You...fear me." Sasuke lowered his head to her neck, gently he kissed it. This was the first time Sasuke had even been gentle with her. "Even when you gave your body to me willingly."_

 _Hinata squeaked when Sasuke's lips suddenly forced themselves upon hers, his lips thrusting even deeper into her. Hinata felt her abdomen began to tremble while her throat released a moan. Against her lips, Sasuke smirked. Hinata managed to lift her hand out of his grasp and strike him alongside his neck, breaking their kiss. Sasuke widen his eyes, and in a flash grabbed his hand around her neck and began to squeeze._

 _"What in the hell was that for?" Sasuke growled, his sharingan instantly activating._

 _Hinata's Byakugan eyes activate, the veins around her eyes pulsing. Sasuke felt his bulge twitch inside of her. She excited him more ways than he realized._

 _"Are you stupid?" Sasuke hissed, squeezing her neck harder. Hinata let out a soft moan, feeling her nipples grow harder. Sasuke slowly smirked, witnessing her her soft pink bus harden. "Ah...you want me to be rough with you..."_

 _Sasuke no longer hesitated. He began to thrust inside her rapidly once more, enjoying as her large breasts began to bounce while his hands gripped her neck. The Hyuga's eyes widen, her mouth gaping wide. Sasuke released her neck, allowing Hinata to pant. His hands, once on her hip for support while the began to grip her breast. Goosebumps trailed against his arms when he felt her harden nipple against his palm._

 _Sasuke grunted. He dipped down and caught a nipple into his mouth, his thrusts only becoming harder as he sucked onto her nipples._

 _Suddenly, without warning, Sasuke released himself away from her. He moved himself away. The hand on her hip trailed down her thigh, pinching it before he dipped it between her kegs. His eyes glanced at the Hyuga to find her biting her lip hard, hard enough to draw blood. She was trying not to moan, and at this Sasuke smirked. "Your body loves what I do to you." Sasuke whispered down to her, having two fingers enter her wet entrance._

 _Hinata's hip rose towards him. Letting out a soft whimper, Hinata's hand went to push his away. It didn't work as planned for her hand wrapped around his wrist as he pumped two fingers inside of her. Sasuke smirked, she surely did love what he did to her. Hinata was wet as ever and of course excited for him to continue - even if she didn't wish to show it._

 _Sasuke dipped down and caught her nipple in his mouth again, his hands thrusting harder as he did so. Hinata's soft whimpers and moans began to make him harder. It drove him mad to hear Hinata - his Hinata - moaning in such ecstasy. Sasuke bit down onto the nipple, waiting for a scream of pain - the types of scream he'd enjoy from someone he's fuck - to happen. It didn't come. Hinata's finger nails dug into his wrist and she moaned louder instead._

 _Sasuke's ear perked. She didn't scream in pain, yet moaned in ecstasy. Was it possible that someone as innocent as Hinata (once) was could enjoy pain? Only he would find out._

 _Sasuke didn't know what overcame him, but he would say he was a sadist. He enjoyed inflicting pain to Hinata, and now that he watched he moan, bite her lip and inch closer to him when he would bite her nipple hard enough for it to bleed (and all the while fingering her) it excited Sasuke. He had sex before, not enough for him to be experienced in all aspects, but enough to know what he'd like. The other women didn't like how rough he was. They hated when he pulled their hair too roughly or left bruises from his firm grips and slapping._

 _Hinata. She didn't._

 _Sasuke licked away the tiny droplets of blood that came from her nipple; it wasn't enough that would have to be cared for. He removed his hand positioned himself at her entrance. He was as hard as a rock and basically fiending to be inside of her once more. Now that he knew Hinata enjoyed the pain that came with sex, there was an abundance of ways he wished to fuck her._

 _Sasuke entered her roughly. His hand wrapped around her neck once more, wishing to try an idea he hadn't tried before. He was sure it wouldn't kill her; he was in control of his chidori. His palms began to glow a bright blue color, enough to have Hinata's eyes squint and before she could question what he was doing, her throat began burn. At the top of her lungs, she screamed, arching her back. Sasuke released his hand from her throat and brought them onto her hips. He began to thrust inside of her, watching as Hinata's expression changed from sheer pain to lust. Slowly, his lips began to lift upwards, causing Sasuke to fuck her even harder._

 _Sasuke was right, she was a masochist_

* * *

"Hinata." Tsunade sighed in a soft voice. She grasped the young woman's hand and squeezed it gently. "Are you aware of the father?"

Hinata gulped. She widen her eyes and then roamed her surroundings. She was in the medic in Konohagakure, how she gotten here was beyond her. The bright lights coming from the ceiling lights was blinding her and Hinata flinched when she felt Tsunade itch closer to her.

Tsunade released Hinata's hand and rubbed her temples. This was the third time Hinata had awaken from her unconscious state and looked around bewildered before loosing consciousness once more.

Tsunade was in for a long night when word had gotten in that Hinata was found after the year long search that was sent out for her. Many shinobi from the village and even from Sunagakure set out to find any trace of the Hyuga heiress - they were unsuccessful. Each and every one of them. It was as if Hinata fallen off she face of the Earth - and maybe she had. Whoever or wherever she was made sure that she was not to be found until they desired her to be.

Hinata was brought into special care to be operated and cared for by the top nurses at the medic - two of which being Sakura and Tsunade. Both of them were as shocked to see Hinata in her current state. "You're pregnant." Tsunade speaks lowly. "Do you know how you've gotten pregnant?"

Tsunade had made word to the Hokage, the Rokudaime - Hatake Kakashi - had insisted that we give word the the Kazekage that Hinata has been found and that his reinforcements were no longer needed. The same was said to the own Konohagakure reinforcements. Tsunade had made it clear that no one would be visiting Hinata until she gotten answers from the Hyuga girl; as of now no one besides ANBU knew of Hinata's whereabouts in the Konohagakure medic. An ANBU guarded her day day and night and several ANBU surrounded the medic in case of any difficulties.

Tsunade watches with a close eye when Hinata places her hand softly on her stomach, a small baby bump - possibly 4 or 5 months along. She begins to stroke her stomach, her eyes clouded.

"Hinata." Tsunade try's once more.

"Please don't tell my clan." Hinata chokes out, gulping. "They'll try to take my baby away from me."

Tsunade shakes her bead. Hinata's blood pressure would rise and that's the last thing the recovering Hyuga needed. "No one is going to take your baby, Hinata." Tsunade assures. "I just need to know of the history of the past year to assure that you and your baby are fine."

Tsunade wasn't a fool to know that wherever Hinata was, she had been abused. Bite marks along with hand prints and bruises - even cuts and burns had been evident on Hinata's body. Her pale skin made it much more evident. She was able to clean the women up and get some nutrients inside her for her sake - and the child's.

Hinata shakes her head. "I-I...can I speak with the R-Rokudaime..."

Tsunade nods. "Kakashi will stop by later on. But for now I need you to tell me what you know of the child's father." Tsunade would need a large glass - maybe a bottle - of Sake after this shift. "If you're afraid-"

"I wish to speak with Rokudaime-sama." Hinata interjects. "I-It's important. G-Gomen, Tsunade-san..."

Tsunade furrowed a brow. She remains quiet. Nothing was left to be said. Hinata didn't wish to speak with her, but would rather speak with Kakashi. Wherever Hinata has been, she had seen possibly classified information that only a Hokage could hear. And, if she knew the father of her child, she didn't wish to release the information just yet. "Alright. Before I bring in Kakashi I will need to do a blood test."

Hinata shakes her head. "W-What for?"

"To assure of no diseases or injuries given to you or the child." Tsunade speaks. She rummages through a few draw before bringing out a syringe.

Hinata lays back onto the bed.

Tsunade prepares to draw the blood, her mind questioning where in the world the Hyuga had been this entire time and how she had fallen pregnant.

While drawing the blood, Hinata remained still. Her eyes glanced down at her stomach, the bump making a soft smile form onto her lips.

Tsunade noticed the smile creeping onto Hinata's lips and frowned. She took the needle out of the vein and proceed to bandage the heiress. "All done." Tsunade gives a short smile and nod. "I'll be back with your results and the Rokudaime shortly."

Hinata nods. Tsunade makes her exit. She'd soon find out who the father would be. Konohagakure had samples of everyone in the village going back for centuries kept in data files. It would take time, yet the future of Konohagakure rested within Hjnata's stomach and it was something she wouldn't risk.

Hinata sighs. She places both hands on her stomach and ponders as to why she was here alone without Sasuke. She couldn't for the life of her remembered what he last told her to do. Her last memory of him was his placing his hand on her stomach...then she was awoken in the medic to Tsunade - or many occasions.

Hinata sighed. Her hands goes to stroke her stomach. "They're not going to take you away from me..." Hinata whispers to her stomach - to her child. Their child that she was carrying. Her family, her father...the elders...they'd try to take her child away from her. They'd deem it as a mistake but this child...he wasn't a mistake.

Hinata was unaware of where Sasuke was or if he was ever going to return to her. And if he didn't, then their child was all she had left of him. She'd be damn if anyone came between the life of her unborn child.

* * *

 _"You'd think he'd be more appreciative in situations such as this." a deep voice, yet not the deepest that could be heard within the nations, spoke. The words seemed to slither of the user's tongue venomously._

 _"You are not wrong, Kabuto." another voice, more shockingly deeper yet the voice seemed to slither in a hiss. "Do you not enjoy your gift, Sasuke-kun? You were the one that said you'd wanted her."_

 _'Sasuke…?'_

 _Hyuga Hinata's situation was a blur. She could not come to grasps how she gotten into his situation. First, she was on a solo mission to Iwagakure (that her teammates and clan did not approve of) and next, she is bounded by the hands and legs with a cloth around her eyes hearing voices around her._

 _Hinata's mission was a simple one that had no need for a three man squad. All she had to do was deliver a scroll to the Tsuchikage and would be expected to return a week from now. However, due to her current situations, she was unsure if she'd ever return._

 _"You've hurt her." a raspy voice spoke, and like the other two, deep. However, the voice was unheard of by Hinata and seemed as different as the two voices she heard before._

 _"Tsch, tsch, Sasuke-kun." the voice slithered (Hinata recalled that she had heard this voice before but was unsure where). "She was a difficult one to manage. She didn't surrender to us, you know. However...now you have the mate that you asked for to revive your clan."_

 _Hinata stiffened. Her eyes, though covered by the cloth, widen and her hands clenched. Suddenly, she began to shake and tremble, while her teeth began to chatter. She was unsure of her surroundings, but she knew that wherever she was, she needed to escape._

 _"Ah, she's awoken." the second voice spoke. "I take it as you would be placing her in Sasuke's room, Orochimaru-sama?"_

 _'...Orochimaru…' Hinata began to tremble vigorously. This was the same Orochimaru who, during the chunin exams, managed to cause havoc to her village and single handedly murdered the third hokage. This was the same Orochimaru who had driven Sasuke away years ago and promised strength and power…_

 _"Imagine, Sasuke-kun, a child with the Byakugan and the Sharingan." Orochimaru's words slithered off his tongue, followed by a few sinister chuckles that sent chills down Hinata's body._

 _"Or perhaps something far greater." Kabuto spoke. "Possibly a combination of both of the two kekkei genkai."_

 _'How could I be so weak…?' Hinata thought as tears began to form in her eyes. She was a kunoichi, and yet she was bounded and incredibly weak to fight her captors and prevent herself from her fate of the future that Orochimaru had for herself. She knew, by now, that she was capture due to her dojutsu and brought here as nothing more than an incubator for Uchiha Sasuke - the Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre and rogue ninja of Konohagaure and… 'Naruto's best friend….' Hinata thought as she gulped._

 _"Now Sasuke," Orochimaru bit. "Stop being stubborn. It wasn't our intentions to leave bruises upon captivity. But, they could be healed."_

 _"Yes, Sasuke-kun...you have to admit she is beautiful." Kabuto chuckled darkly._

 _Hinata felt a cold hand grasp her hair - not as roughly as one would think - and take the cloth from around her eyes. As they did, her eyes adjusted to the bright lights of the room where she was held. She gasped loudly and pushed herself away from him - the man who captured her._

 _Orochimaru smirked before chuckling. He pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. "There's no need to be alarmed, child." he spoke to Hinata, his eyes seeming to illuminate throughout the room. "For if I wished you harm or death, you would not be cowering before me."_

 _Kabuto kneeled down and inspected the girl. "You seem paler than when I captured you." he muttered. Suddenly, his hand grasped her shoulder and pulled the girl onto her feet. "Now, stop being stubborn."_

 _"N-N-No…" she tried to fight, but found that her chakra had been drained only enough for her to stand and take a few steps. How long had she been here and just how would she escape with barely to any chakra._

 _Across the room, Sasuke clenched his fists. "Orochimaru." he spat, his eyes wide. "Stop touching her."_

 _Orochimaru frowned. He crossed his arms. "Sasuke-kun. Always the jealous one…" he sighed. "You do realize I went out of my way to capture someone as she for you?"_

 _Sasuke grunted and clenched his fists harder. He was no idiot, he knew what Orochimaru wanted and he would not give in. Yes, Sasuke hd requested for Hyuga Hinata to be his mate for he was fascinated with her and the Byakugan. But little did the snake know that he wasn't going to give him any child of his. No, at first Sasuke had agreed in power in return for a body - his body. However, he knew that Orochimaru and Kabuto suspected that the Uchiha would not go down without a fight, and it was obvious that the Uchiha had grown more skilled than his master. Uchiha Sasuke was no fool, the child would be for Orochimaru and not to revive his clan._

 _"If her being bruised is a problem we can heal her." Orochimaru shrugged. "Or kill her and give you another Hyuga."_

 _Hinata widen her eyes. She darted the pearl eyes towards Sasuke and watched as the Uchiha gave Orochimaru a frown. Her eyes glanced down at her wrist and now noticed that both of her wrost were bound by chakra bands, draining her chakra by thr minute._

 _Sasuke frowned. He didn't want another Hyuga, he was fine with the Hyuga they captured for him; what he wasn't fine with was the way she easily bruised upon captivation._

 _Kabuto hummed. "Such a shame." he shook his head. "Though, there is another Hyuga we could acquire, Orochimaru-sama."_

 _Orochimaru furrowed his brow. "Oh?" he tilted his head. A few strands of his dark hair feel onto his face._

 _Hinata's heart began to quicken when she felt Kabuto squeeze her shoulder tighter._

 _Kabuto nodded. "Hyuga Hanabi."_

 _Hinata's world began to go slower. The room began to spin as she heard Kabuto's utter her sister's name. Suddenly, the pain around her became numb. She no longer felt Kabuto's hands around her shoulders, pushing her away and no longer did her chakra feel drained._

 _Sasuke opened his mouth to snap that Hinata would be fine; he was the one that requested for her. Hinata spoke before he could, however. "S-Sasuke-kun!" she shouted across the room to him, her eyes filled with tears and her cheeks stained with them. She was shivering wildly as she pushed away from Kabuto. She made a few steps before falling onto her knees._

 _Sasuke turned his head slightly at the fallen girl._

 _"P-Please...take m-me…" she muttered to the Uchiha._

 _Orochimaru watched as the girl begged for Sasuke with curious eyes. He concluded that Hyuga Hanabi was someone close to her - possibly a sister or a close relative - for her to give her life away so easily without a second thought._

 _Orochimaru hummed._

 _"I-I..can be u-useful." she stuttered, her hands coming up to wipe her tears away with her palms._

 _Sasuke tilted his head. He watched the young girl on her knees begging for him to take her. So he would._

 _"Take her, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru spoke up. "For the time being, and if you wish for her to be gone then we will make it happen."_

 _Sasuke's skin began to boil. No, Hinata wasn't going to die at the hands of Orochimaru. If anyone killed her it would be him, but that would be after he was done with her. Without a thought, he stomped towards Hinata and lifted her up by her wrists. Gasping, Hinata widen her eyes as the Uchiha dragged her towards the exit. "Stop crying!" he hissed to her. He didn't like when people was aftaid of him, especially those who he had no intention in hurting. Sliding the door open, he gave her a push._

 _"Walk down the hall." he commanded, his voice low in a husky whisper._

 _Hinata did as she was told. The hall was dark and made of stone and gravel. Surrounding the walls were torches of lit fire, different from the bright lights of the room - or lab, she would say - she was held in by Orochimaru_

 _and Kabuto._

 _"S-Sasuke-"_

 _"Why are you walking so slow? Did they hurt you?" he asked before placing his hand on her lower back and pushing her to walk faster. They didn't need to be in the halls longer than supposed to. Before Hinata could stumble, she caught herself. The next few minutes and a couples of turns lead Hinata to a darker hallway before she was met with a door._

 _Sasuke pushed her aside before making a few hand signs and unlocking said door._

 _'This must be...his room…' Hinata thought. It had to be for him to want to seal it away from the other rooms that she encountered along the way._

 _Sasuke pushed her inside the dimly lit room. Hinata shivered. It was cold, and she could have sworn she felt a breeze surround them. She was smart enough to know that there was no windows in the room. "You're not as useless as they said you'd be."_

 _Hinata lowered her eyes on the ground as she turned herself away from Sasuke. She heard his door close and the Uchiha mutter a few words before he strolled deeper inside his room._

 _"They expect me to kill you." he spat, his tone in obvious disgust. "But I'm not going to kill you. Especially when I was waiting to have you."_

 _"I-"_

 _"Does your dojutsu work?" Sasuke interrupted. He was truly fascinated with the Byakugan and wondered how it worked exactly._

 _Hinata remained silent. She was unable to answer. In all truth, she agreed with the Uchiha - or what she thought he meant by her dojutsu working. What good of a kunoichi was she if she could not even protect herself. She had the Byakugan - the all seeing eye - and yet she was capture rather easily by Orochimaru. Her chakra was drained and now she stood in front of Uchiha Sasuke - a rogue ninja of Konohagakure and a known traitor._

 _"S-Sasuke-kun...p-please…" Hinata whispered._

 _"They told me having you here would backtrack me in my goal." He spoke - mainly to himself - how having a woman around to worry about would do nothing for his vengeance. "They raved on about how you weren't wanted nor did I need a woman to mate with." Hinata gulped, the two were only 17 years of age - far from the parenting stage)._

 _"I-If I don't...will you...take Hanabi" Hinata asked, her eyes lowering to the ground. She began to tremble. When Sasuke remained silent, Hinata did only what she thought was right to do in a situation to help her sister._

 _Never would Hyuga Hinata find herself stripping. She was self conscious about her body and the way it looked. In Konohagakure, Sakura and Ino were the most desired. They were slim and had a more athletic built. She on the other hand, had curves in places she wished she hadn't. Her bosom were far larger than any girl her age and so was her rear. It was genetic and every Hyuga woman possessed the same curves._

 _"What are you doing?" Sasuke muttered, his eyes widening for a second as his eyes turned back to the Hyuga._

 _"I-I…" Hinata shook her head. She was unsure of herself. She was inexperienced in this situation. She never stripped for no man and never had a reason to. She was as single as it came and only focused of becoming more skilled to soon rule her clan as heiress. Males in her village never paid any attention to her or she to them (only if it was the blond Uzumaki who was far too busy to pay attention to her after his return with Jiraiya). "Y-You'll...they'll t-take my sister.." Hinata gulped, feeling her eyes swell. "I-If I-I don't d-do this…"_

 _Sasuke watched as she let her top fall onto the ground and went to unhook the bra (that seemed far to small for her large bussoms)._

 _"I-I'll rather i-it be me...than her…" Hinata whispered, her hands cupping her breasts, not ready to fully expose them to Sasuke. Her top was off, and now was her bra. The only thing that separated Sasuke from view of her body was her arms around her large bosoms._

 _"S-Sasuke-"_

 _Sasuke turned away from Hinata. Without a word, he slid his door open and walked out of the room with a slam of his door._

 _Hinata watched with wide eyes at the door for a few moments before collapsing to her knees and began to sob her eyes out. She clenched her chest, feeling as though she was dirty - no longer as innocent as she believed to be._

* * *

Kakashi stood above Hinata. He examined her with just his eyes. After Tsunade had come to him and request that he come see Hinata, he pondered on what in the world had happened to the Hyuga and where she had been. A large amount of Shinobi had travelled throughout the 5 nations to find her. Wherever she was, she was well hidden.

And pregnant.

"I'm content that you're alright and not badly injured." Kakashi spoke. He had stood above her and neither of the two spoke until now. "Tsunade says you wished to speak with."

Hinata nodded. She placed a hand on her stomach and gently lifted herself up to come onto a sitting position.

"Does whatever you wish to speak of me with concern where you have been for the last year?" Kakashi asked. Wether of not Hinata wished to speak of it, he needed the truth sooner or later. He needed answers - was she captured? Did she leave willingly? Who was she pregnant by? Where have she been? If captured, was she released willingly or did she escape? There was questions that needed to be answered for her sake and the villages.

Hinata took a breath. Her pearl eyes shifted towards Kakashi and she let out a humorless laugh. "I'm pregnant and..." Hinata trailed off, her eyes zoning out. "I'm not sure what would become of my baby."

Kakashi tilted his head. "What is the meaning of your words?" he questioned. What would make Hinata say such a thing. "Do you not wish to keep it?"

Kakashi now concluded that Hinata could have been kidnapped by someone - anyone who desired to have the Byakugan - and impregnated her in the process.

"I want our baby." Hinata replied almost instantly.

Kakashi sighed. Now his conclusion was changing as Hinata spoke. He know knew that Hinata wished to keep the unborn child and was becoming protective over it. "Our?" Kakashi cautioned.

Hinata nodded once more. "I'm afraid that others would...try to come after our child." she whispered, almost afraid. "A-And I don't want anyone to know of my being here."

Kakashi shook his head. "Hinata-"

"I'm serious, Kakashi-san. And I've made my mind to leave as soon as Tsunade allows me to."

Kakashi was taken back. Did she not want to stay in Konohagakure - her home? Kakashi's mind was trying grasp the little information Hinata was willing to give him. Her situation seemed to be all over the place.

"People will try to convince me to not have our baby. They'll tell me to give it away. I-I can't have that happen. Even if I leave and never return."

Kakashi lifted his hands cautiously. Hinata was soon to be a mother, even at her young age. She was thinking as a mother would for her child and though he understood, he wished to help her in any way he could. "Hinata. Speak with me. I cannot help if you do not tell me your situation. Who doesn't want you to have this baby?"

"E-Everyone. Once they learn the truth." Hinata sniffled. "M-My clan...it's too late for me to be head nor do I have the desire to be. I won't allow them to give my child the Hyuga juijutsu."

"Your clan aren't aware of your return to the village. Only I, Tsunade and Sakura are aware."

Hinata widen her eyes. "S-Sakura-chan?" she gasped. She shook her head. She didn't need Sakura knowing. What if she told Naruto? What if Naruto told someone and the message would spread. Especially with who's child she was carrying. She feared for her life at this point.

"Relax, Hinata. Please." Kakashi pleaded. "Sakura is a medic before anything else and had been informed to keep her mouth sealed about your return."

Hinata gulped.

"Now, if you're willing to help you and your child then I will need answers. If you're afraid of someone coming after you then I will need to tell me who you're most afraid of." Kakashi explained. "Has the person who captured you the one after your child?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, he's gone." she whispered. "No one is after me, Kakashi-san. I'm more afraid of those in Konohagakure being angered with me."

For what reason was Hinata afraid of people within her own village. Kakashi understood her clan for they were more traditional when it came to abstinence, marriage and pregnancies. Yet, if Hinata was kidnapped and forced onto pregnancy, then he was sure they wouldn't be angered much. "The last year almost all of Konohagakure has offered in assisting in finding you. They miss you and are waiting for your return."

Hinata bit her lip. Her heart was pounding outside her chest now. "I-I know. But I am no longer Hyuga Hinata as one. I'll be a mother soon, Kakashi-san. My life is not only mines to live for. I know that Konohagakure would always be my home but for the sake of my child, I'll be leaving."

* * *

 _Hinata didn't know how long she had been in the dark room. Sasuke had not returned and her mind had concluded that she'd be starved and die of malnourishment. She suppose that it's be easier if she did die, for what she would suffer would die along with her. However, her will wouldn't allow it. Even if Sasuke had no use for her (which confused her because it seemed as though he did) she will not allow other women - especially those within her clan - to have the same fat as her. She refused to let others endure what she would._

 _Just when Hinata lost all hope of seeing the light once more, a familiar sound twitched inside her ear. Her eyes lifted lazily towards the dark room that she'd grown accustomed to. "Get up." the words came softly._

 _Hinata gulped and tried to scurry to her feet but was defeated. She hadn't done much walking and decided to keep her legs folded beneath her._

 _"How long had you kept her in here?" came another voice that was unfamiliar to Hinata. This time it was a feminine one._

 _"None of your concern." Sasuke spat. "Clean her up."_

 _Hinata heard footsteps scurry off while smaller footsteps stepped closer to her. Hinata flinched when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. "It's okay." the feminine voice ushered. "Are you hungry?"_

 _She was starving. She hadn't had any food or water for who knows how long and couldn't understand why she wasn't rotting at this moment. When she got onto her feet, the woman pulled her out towards the hidden door and back towards the hall way she and Sasuke once roamed through. "What's your name?"_

 _Hinata reviewed the woman. She was almost the same height, the woman - who had pale skin and bright red hair - being a few inches taller then her. Her glasses feel onto her nose as she furrowed her left brown in curiosity._

 _"H-Hinata." Hinata stuttered._

 _"My name's Karin." the red headed woman spoke and offered a short smile while she strolled down the hall with Hinata following. "I'll be taking care of you while you're here."_

 _As kind as Karin sounded, she was one of the same as Orochimaru. She wouldn't allow Hinata to escape and that thought frightened her._

 _"First you'll be needing a bath." Karin, her head turning to look at Hinata. "I cannot believe he left you in there for that long. Men." Karin shook her head and sighed._

 _Hinata gulped._

 _"When do you start your period?" asked Karin as she halted at a large marble door._

 _"A-Ano..." Hinata reddened._

 _"I'll need to know so you wouldn't feel uncomfortable." Karin answered cooly. "To keep track on when the pregnancy happens."_

 _Hinata gulped. So Sasuke had decided in keeping her like she thought he would - and even worse, decided that she would be an incubator. A part of her was glad that this was the end of woman like her being capture. However, she knew that her life was now over due to having Orochimaru and Kabuto as threats and Sasuke as the father of any children they conceived._

 _"I-I get it at the end of the month." Hinata whispered._

 _Karin nodded. She pushed the marble door open to reveal a washroom. Hinata squinted her eyes at the brightness of the room. "Here you'd be able to wash off. Theres a towel hanging and I'll be back with fresh clothes for you."_

 _Hinata sprung around to watch Karin walk off. "W-Why are you doing this?" she muttered._

 _Karin let herself blink at the heiress before responding. "Us girls have to stick together." she replied. "Even if I cannot allow you to escape."_

 _Karin let the door close and Hinata was once again alone - this time in the wash room. The washroom didn't fit the criteria of the rest of the dungeons. The wood wasn't gravel, it was a bright hardwood. A single large bath laid on the far left of the room while on the right, a toilet and a sink. It was simple, yet gladly clean._

 _Hinata sighed and let herself stroll towards the bath and turned on the water. It squeaked as she did so and she smiled as water began to pour out of it. Cupping her hands together, she brought the waters to her lips and moaned when the refreshing substance reached her throat._

 _Her eyes roamed towards the toilet. She made her way towards it, and when she sat her teeth clattered against one another. The toilet was freezing, but she hadn't used one in a while. Now that she relieved herself, she sighed in gratitude that she was offer the luxury of doing this by Karin. For if it was Sasuke, she was sure she's had to hold it longer before she's burst._

 _Hinata undressed herself and went towards the bath, now steaming hot and almost filled. She let herself climb inside, moaning as the hot water touched her skin. She turned off the faucet and let herself lay inside of the bath. Closing her eyes, she snuggled beneath the water, allowing the liquid to drain her thoughts and the sound around her._

* * *

Kakashi sighed once more. He went across the room to grab a nearby chair. He brought it next to her beside and took a seat. "If you wish to leave without anyone knowing then I can give you that, Hinata. However. You'll need to tell me everything I'll need to know. Regardless of what you think I'd react, whatever you say will be kept between these 4 walls."

Hinata glanced down at her stomach. Often she would feel her baby moving inside, and when she did she would always smile back and placed a hand on her stomach. Her baby hadn't moved since she woken from her slumber.

"Kakashi-"

Tsunade barged through the doors, a look of malice evident on her face. She slammed the door behind her and clicked the lock. Her eyes adverted to Hinata. "You're going to need to talk, Hinata."

Kakashi stood. He shook his head to Tsunade. "Hinata and I were speaking. You're going to have to leave, Tsunade."

Tsunade crossed her arms. "Speaking of what? The father of the fetus?" Tsunade asked, her eyes not leaving Kakashi. "I know who it is, Hinata. Now you're going to have to explain yourself."

Hinata gulped. This isn't how she desired Tsunade, or anyone, to find out of her child's father. In all honesty, she didn't wish to tell Kakashi and was going to muster up a lie she been planning. Now that Tsunade knew, she was left with nothing but the truth.

"I-I..." Hinata trailed off. She felt the tears wind in her eyes. She hadn't cried in so long and et, her tears came almost instantly. "G-Gomen..." she croaked out.

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask. "Tsunade." he hissed. He didn't need an emotional pregnant woman sobbing before him. Especially one in which he needed valuable information from.

"Look at this, Kakashi." Tsunade shoved the papers towards Kakashi. She proceeded to cross her arms, her eyes now on Kakashi to await for his response.

Kakashi's eyes scanned the paper, his eyes widening. His eyes trailed to Hinata who looked as though she was ready to be scolded. "Hinata..." Kakashi murmured.

"Now you have to tell us how you become pregnant by Uchiha Sasuke!" Tsunade snapped. "Was he the one that kidnapped you?"

Hinata shook her head. "N-No..." This isn't what she wanted. No one was suppose to know of Sasuke being the father. This would only force her to stay in Konohagakure and possibly give her baby away.

"You aren't helping." Kakashi sighed. That's all he done today was sigh. There wasn't much else he could do.

Kakashi placed the papers down on a nearby table and glanced at the heiress. "We can help you Hinata. But you're going to have to tell us first."

Hinata gulped, swallowing her words. What could she say that didn't make Sasuke look as though he was in the wrong. Sasuke was the father of her child and the reason she was here now. She grown to love the Uchiha, wether he returned her feelings or not.

"S-Sasuke-kun wasn't the one who kidnapped me. I-I...left." Hinata whispered, hand on her stomach. "I wanted to get away from Konohagakure and...and I found Sasuke-kun and..."

Kakashi shook his head. "You didn't leave, Hinata." Kakashi knew instantly that this was a lie. "You told me the one who captured you was gone."

Hinata swallowed.

"If you allow me the truth I can help you. You cannot save anyone besides you and your child." Kakashi felt as though his hair was going to fall out any moment now.

"It is the truth!" Hinata shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I was captured but I could have left whenever I want! I stayed with him...I..." Hinata shook her head. "I just want to leave. I want to be with me and my baby...now that you know please let me leave." Hinata pleaded.

* * *

 _Sasuke knew that no matter the situation, the Hyuga wouldn't satisfy him in the way he truly wanted her to. Especially not in the way Orochimaru wanted her to be. When he looked into the Hyuga's eyes, he seen the innocence and fear. She flinched around him, and there was nothing he hated more than the wrong people to fear him. He could smell the fear radiating off of her skin, even if she was willing to give her body to him for the sake of her sister._

 _Sasuke was unsure what he would do with the Hyuga girl. He had no desire for her to be his mate; or anyone at at. He had no desire to have Orochimaru have any children of his - or the Sharingan. The woman - he knew - would irk his nerves, yet she proved to not be annoying as the other women Orochimaru and Kabuto captured for him until he suggested the Hyuga. She didn't whine or scream; nor did she cry or complain and beg to be released._

 _Whatever Sasuke was going to do with her, he knew for now that having her rot away in a seal away room; away from civilization would only kill her. (Even if it wasn't his intentions to leave her there for as long as he did). He'd rather not have a dead corpse and hear Orochimaru's mouth._

 _"She's washing herself now, Sasuke." Karin spoke as she entered the room - a meeting room where he sat against the wall._

 _Sasuke nodded._

 _Karin's eyes roamed around the room, her lips forming into a thin line. "What are you going to do with her?" she asked curiously._

 _"Why is that your concern?" Sasuke retorted. "Have you given her clothes?"_

 _Karin gulped. She nodded her head. She returned shortly after she told Hinata she would and placed the clothing down on a nearby counter. Turning her face away, she sighed._

 _"When she is done bring her to me." Sasuke commanded in a harsh tone._

 _Karin nodded her head. She decided that it would be best to leave Sasuke alone and get back to Hinata. When she made her leave, she took a deep breath. Strolling down the hall, she pondered if Hinata would last long with Sasuke. She was weak; weaker than expected from a Hyuga. How did someone with the Byakugan get captured? It was a possibility that it didn't work, and if it was true then Karin would have to keep a close watch on her._

 _Karin knocked on the door when she reached it. She heard a gasp and a few splashing sounds. "Hinata?" called Karin. "Are you almost done?"_

 _"Y-Yes." Hinata answered after a moment. Karin leaned against the wall as she waited for the Hyuga to be done. She didn't wish to rush her. She was starved and dirty. Her hair was greasy and oily and the shampoo would feel refreshing through her roots._

 _Hinata looked at herself through the mirror. At least she didn't look as sickly as before. Her hair was damp and stuck to her face, yet she wouldn't bother to style it. It wasn't as if she was going far. She took a breath, her nostrils taking in the heavenly scent of the soap and shampoo she recently washed with. She was thankful for Karin for taking her here._

 _Hinata eyed her clothing with a frown. Maybe it was something Orochimaru's henchmen had to wear. She wore a white t shirt with navy blue shorts. She was given thigh high_

 _stockings (she assumed from Karin) and the same shinobi sandals that she wore before._

 _"K-Karin?" Hinata called when she reached the door._

 _The door slid open slightly, revealing the red haired girl. "Are you ready?"_

 _Hinata nodded, biting her lip. She was unaware where she'd be going now - and she was afraid to ask._

 _Karin nodded. "Sasuke wants to see you." she whispers._

 _Hinata paled. She followed Karin down the hall where Sasuke would be located, her arms crossed around her body. What did Sasuke want with her. Hopefully (it sadden her to say) that he'd want her to be here with him. She would rather risk her life than have anyone else be in her spot._

 _"Look." Karin turned on her heels suddenly. Hinata stopped with a yelp. "Sasuke...he can be rude. I'm sure you know of this." Karin says, her eyes looking into Hinata's. "Try to do what he says. I don't want him to...hurt you."_

 _Hinata nodded. This was her life now. She had to be careful around a man that could kill her without a second thought._

 _Karin entered the room , Hinata following suit. "Sasuke."_

 _"Leave." Sasuke muttered to Karin. His eyes glanced to Hinata. "Sit down."_

 _Hinata gulped and hesitantly did as she was told. As Karin made her exit, she found herself trembling. Sasuke hovered above her and he was intimidating as ever. "I'll rather not have you here. But you've barely spoken since you've got here. That's what I expect from you if you're going to be kept around. You will speak to me and me only. And Karin for she will be your caretaker."_

 _Hinaga nodded. Her hands clenched to kept them from trembling._

 _Hinata gulped._

 _Sasuke frowned. "Is there something that needs to be said?"_

 _Hinata opened her mouth. She found herself choking, unable to speak._

 _Sasuke tilted his head. The girl amused him by her fear. Dare he say, it aroused him._

 _"I-I...I'm a virgin." Hinata stuttered out, cheeks flushing._

 _Sasuke furrowed his brow. He knew that much. She trembled around him and even with her strip session not long ago, she looked inexperience in that manner._

 _"I-I...can you...n-not be so rough...?" Hinata asked, unsure if her question was the right one to ask. She decided that she'll take Karin's advice and not try to sound dominant or pushy to make Sasuke angered with her._

 _Sasuke hummed. "Tragic." The Hyuga girl was a comical one. "I'm sure I can take that into consideration. If you're willing to help me out, as well."_

 _"I-I have no choice but to give you a-a child." Hinata murmured._

 _"Orochimaru wants nothing but for you to be an incubator." Sasuke scoffed. "I don't want you to be my mate. I don't want a mate. The Sharingan will die with me for no one deserves to make a fool of my clan again."_

 _Hinaga gulped. She was sure Sasuke could hear her heart beating out her chest._

 _"For the time being, Karin would be a caretaker for you. When I am not around, she will be. And she wouldn't hurt you."_

 _Karin wasn't the problem Hinata had - it was Sasuke. She hadn't knew the Uchiha personally and wished he hadn't meet him now. Karin didn't frighten her like Sasuke did._

 _"T-Then why am I-I here if...I will not be giving you a c-child?" Hinata murmured though breaths._

 _Sasuke gave her an amused expression. He tilted his head. "You know." he responded, his eyebrows knitting. "You were the smart on_ e i _n the Academy, Hyuga."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cruel Intentions**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Rated M**

* * *

"You cannot leave just yet, Hinata." Kakashi spoke. He could feel his begin to throb at the stress that was becoming. "We need to know more about how you got caught up with Sasuke."

Tsunade scoffed. Wasn't it obvious how Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke got caught up? She's been gone for a year and came back pregnant. She was ashamed of her situation so she wishes to leave and not return to raise the child she had with the traitor. To Tsunade, it wasn't science.

"We would also need to do a few test to determine the state of the fetus." Kakashi explained. At this moment, he'd say anything to get Hinata to stay longer so he could find any information concerning his former student.

"T-Tsunade-sama informed me that our baby was o-okay." Hinata stuttered, her eyes widening with concern. Only 4-5 months, her love for the child showed severely.

Kakashi nodded. He lowered his voice. "I understand, however this isn't an ordinary child you're carrying."

Hinaga knitted her brows in confusion. She laid a hand on her stomach and frowned.

"Some would say it's a twice-blessed child." Tsunade sighed. She began to rub her temples. "Another reason why we cannot let you leave. If anyone else knows that this is the child of Uchiha Sasuke..." Tsunade trailed off.

"Not only will you have a bounty on you and your child's head, you are also vulnerable to whoever wishes to cause you harm. You yourself possess the Byakugan." Kakashi exclaimed.

"Imagine what your child would possess." Tsunade pipes up. "I've decided to call it the twice-blessed child for now on. That being said Hinata, excuse me for my behavior of being of what others call - a bitch. But in order for us to help you, you're going to beed to give us information needed."

Hinata sighed in defeat. There was nothing she could do now. She was drained. Sitting up was a task for her, let alone trying to leave and go anywhere but Konohagakure. She had no choice but to stay and tell them of Sasuke and she.

"Now, Hinata. How did you and Sasuke meet?" Tsunade asked. She gave Hinata a stern eye. Both Kakashi and she knew that the Hyuga's story didn't add up in the slightest.

"I told you. I could have left anytime I wanted. I-I stayed with Sasuke." Hinata responded.

Tsunade clenched her fists. "Hinata if you aren't willing to comply, you could be charge with assistance of a wanted rogue ninja." she threatened.

Hinata widen her eyes. She glanced at Kakashi to confirm what the former Hokage said was true.

Kakashi blinked. Turning his head slightly, he shook his head. "Tsunade." he called. "If you're going to threaten her with that then in her defense, you could be charged as well."

"What-"

"It is against not only medical rules in the five nation, but a human right to follow what the patient tells you. If Hinata did not wish to disclose the father of her unborn child then you had no right to do tests."

Tsunade widens her eyes and gasps. The nerve Kakashi had to use medic rules that she damn well knew. Her fists clenched harder that they could draw blood at any moment. "She's been gone for a year, Kakashi! We needed to know and she was not going to inform us!"

Kakashi shrugged. "Medic rules and basic human rights." Kakashi come to sympathize with the Hyuga. They were unaware of her past situation. Now with child, she's do anything to keep said child safe. It was what any mother would do. "Hinata..." he glanced down at the Hyuga. If things could go smoother, she would need to compromise.

"Hai." Hinata whispered. "B-But...after I tell you I wish to leave far from here."

Kakashi exhaled. He titled his head slightly. "There isn't a way we could change your mind? Though you're with child, Konohagakure can provide you with the protection and assistance needed."

Hinata shook her head. She didn't need anything from anyone in Konohagakure. She had loved ones here that she adored deep, however, now she was not in the position to think of or for herself.

"I see. I cannot force you to stay in a village that makes you uncomfortable. You are with child and I can try to get into contact with various Kage's to see where you would be best protected in." Kakashi declared. There was nothing he could do to change her mind. As long as Hinata complies with the information he needed, he would allow her to live her life. "However, I would see it fit that you stay in contact with me if anything."

Hinata nodded in agreement. It was the least she could do if Kakashi was willing to keep her being here and pregnancy a secrecy.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. She knew that Kakashi - along with Naruto and Sakura - had done everything in their power to have the Uchiha return. Now that Hinata was here, Tsunade was positive that Kakashi had plans in making the Uchiha return with the information Hinata had.

Kakashi took a seat again and nodded his head. "We can start off easy. Did you wish to become pregnant or were you forced?"

Hinata knitted her brows. "I wished to." she replied with pink cheeks. "It was...unexpected but I was happy..."

"Was Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. His voice lowered to a whisper as he awaited Hinata's answer.

Hinata took a moment, but she nodded. "Y-Yes."

Kakashi exhaled his breath. He was unaware when he was holding it. His eyes scanned Hinata's face for any hint of false information to find nothing.

"Were you abused during your time with Sasuke?" Tsunade asked. She seen a few marks on Hinata's body that began to heal that should be questioned. "And please do not withhold the truth."

Hinata shook her head. "N-No-"

"You're body is bruised!" Tsunade snapped, starling the Hyuga. For whatever reason, Tsunade did not trust Hinata's judgment in the Uchiha.

"Tsunade." Kakashi warned.

"I-I know but...Sasuke-kun...he could be..." Hinata flushed brighter. "...rough at times but...he didn't hurt me."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the new information. "Alright then."

* * *

 _Hinata's stomach rumbled as she smelt the heavenly aroma of freshly cooked meals. He situation and surroundings confused her. This had to be a lair - a secret lair at that. The halls were dimly lit with nothing but torches of fire and yet, Sasuke and Karin knew their way around like if this was their home (outside of home). She wondered who would be cooking at a time such as this - in a place such as this?_

 _"You're hungry." Sasuke spoke aloud. He heard her stomach rumble and knew that she had to be for her days locked in a sealed room with lack of nutrition. "Follow me."_

 _Hinata did as she was told. She walked closely behind Sasuke, her eyes roaming around the dim hallways. She kept her hands in her side, for even if she tried to move to much she find the clothing sticking to her. They were uncomfortable - it must have been Karin's clothing. Karin was a more fit woman than she was, slim built and all. Her breast were far smaller than Hinata's was and her thighs slimmer, as well. But, Hinata wouldn't complain; at least she had clothing to wear._

 _"Shijima." Sasuke speaks as he halts his walking as Hinata and he reaches their destination. Hinata squinted her eyes. The door - a metal white door, was cracked open and illuminated bright lights coming from inside. Hinata assumed that this must have been the kitchen of the sort for the smell of the deliciously food was coming from inside there._

 _Sasuke enters the room without bothering to confirm it from the "Shijima" person. As he entered, Hinata was alert of her surroundings. It had been a kitchen, a large one at that. Across from Sasuke and she, stood a woman. She was slim-figured and looked as though she could have been a kunoichi due to muscular and fit arms that displayed. Her hair was long and black that had been tied in a high, tight pony tail. Once she turned towards them, Hinata wondered if she was once blind due to her thick glasses._

 _"Sasuke." Shijima says, giving him a glance. "Is this her?" she asks, motioning to Hinata._

 _Sasuke nods. Hinata frowned. Everyone knew of her as if she was his girlfriend meeting his family for the first time. She felt out of place._

 _"She's hungry." Sasuke says. "Bring something to my room."_

 _Shijima nods and doesn't say another word. Sasuke watches as she fixed a few plates before placing them on a tray. Hinata plays with her fingers, feeling herself go flush when she notices Shijima's eyes on her a few times. She knew of Hinata's situation and like Karin, couldn't do anything about it._

 _"Finished. Let us go." Shijima says and walks past them and down the hall. Sasuke remains quiet as does Hinata. There was nothing to be said - they weren't friends nor did either of them wish to be. Each and everyone of them residing in the hide out had a job to fulfill and did so without questioning._

 _Upon arriving to Sasuke's room, Shijima leaves the tray on the fairly large bed. Said bed looked as though no one had slept on it in a period of time. Shijima leaves with a soft nod towards them. Hinata stands awkwardly in the bedroom, her eyes roaming around. The large room looked as though it belonged to someone with expensive taste. The bed, a king size, had silk sheets and pillowcases (black yet Hinata did not expect any other color). Two bed side tables laid on both side of the bed and held nothing atop of them. Across from them was a couch that looked more decorative than anything (she was afraid to sit upon expensive items in case she would ruin them). All in all, Orochimaru must favored Sasuke to give the Uchiha such a decorative room._

 _"Sit down and eat." Sasuke commanded. He already sat on his bed, not wrinkling the silk sheets._

 _Hinata did as she was told. Sasuke pushed a plate towards her that held onigiri and a bowl of tomato soup. It was a weird combination, yet she would eat it. It was not the time to be questioning anything for her life was already in shambles at this point. Hinata lifts her chopsticks and begins to eat._

 _Sasuke watched her, eating his own onigiri silently. He thought of the things he'd do with the heiress. His mind wandering to how he'd fuck her, where's he fuck her and how she'd enjoy it along with him. His months of fantasizing of it and now that she sat in front of him all he could do was stare. She was smaller than he's remembered her being when he caught sight of her (even when she was unaware of his presence). She was delicate - more than a kunoichi should possibly be._

 _Sasuke smirked. He would enjoy breaking her. She sat before him almost perfect, clear pale skin now clean. She sat tall on her knees, chewing slowly with grace and mouth clothes, even if she was starving she didn't show it. She was a true heiress...and het Sasuke knew even a heiress had a different side - a facade to them._

 _"Do you still have that crush on Naruto? That idiot." Sasuke asked. The room became silent and Sasuke knew he needed to speak for Hinata was as quiet as a mouse._

 _Hinata flushes. She began to choke on her food. Sasuke furrowed a brow. He took that as a yes. Hinata pushed her plate away, loosing her appetite. She placed it on the floor next to her instead on Sasuke's - expensive- silk sheets._

 _Sasuke did the same. He tilted his head. "Come here."_

 _Hinata felt her heart tighten at Sasuke's demand. Slowly, she inched closer to Sasuke. Sasuke grasped her wrist suddenly and eyed her, his emotions hidden by a bleak expression._

 _Hinata felt a shiver go down her spine at Sasuke intense stare. "S-Sasuke-kun-"_

 _"Have you ever been touched?" Sasuke asked. He was truly curious as to how innocent one person can be. At their age, dating or not, people did mess around. He was sure the idiotic Naruto had his fair share of woman a few times._

 _Hinata felt herself grow hot. Her eyes blinked a few times as she pondered Sasuke's question. "N-No!" she shook her head rapidly, her damp hair hitting her face as she did so._

 _Sasuke slowly began to smirk. The Hyuga was an amusement and he knew he'd enjoy playing with her. "Have you ever touched yourself?"_

 _"No!" Hinata yelped. She felt her stomach churn at his questions._

 _Sasuke lowered his eyes. Hinata squirmed, uncomfortable. Though he knew it was due to his questions, he took notice that Karin's clothing did not fit her. The Hyuga possessed large breast and assets than any woman in the hide out. Surely she would need to be measured for her own clothing._

 _Sasuke placed his left hand onto her thigh, his eyebrow furrowing._

* * *

"So you confirm that Uchiha Sasuke did not abuse you while you and he were together?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, tilting his bead.

Hinata nodded. "Hai." She was embarrassed. Yes she was with child so it was evident that the both of them were sexual, yet having to explain that the bruises and hand marks weren't from regular abuse...

Kakashi grunted. He crossed his legs as he spoke to Hinata. "How would you describe your relationship with Sasuke?" he asked. Hinata was one to keep secrets if she suspected that they were after someone she loved. Kakashi was not yet sure if she was in love for Sasuke, or simply had love for him as the father of her child.

"Uh...ano, what do you mean?" Hinata frowned.

"Was your relationship with Sasuke simply sexual?" Kakashi wondered. "Or were the both of you...as I'd say...dating?"

Kakashi never thought he put "Sasuke" and "dating" in the same sentence. Yet, the Hatake had to realize that Uchiha Sasuke was not what he once was. He was a child at the age of 12 when he left Konohagakure to follow Orochimaru. At the time of the events in which Hinata was (capture or willingly left he yet was unaware to know) he was the age of 17 and obviously had raging hormones.

"Uh...it..." Hinata blinked a few times. She leaned her head back to look towards the ceiling. "You wouldn't understand, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi frowned. "Then make me understand, Hinata. Tell me what you and Sasuke were. He is a rogue ninja after all and is bound to be in the bingo books."

Hinata sighed. Sasuke and hers relationship was a complicated one based off of sex at first. They'd have sex many time a day in many positions and places. Sasuke enjoyed touching and feeling her, watching her squirm against his touch and moan as he touched her. He was sadistic and enjoyed being in charge. Yet, sex came with a lot of passion and though Sasuke barely spoke it aloud, she knew that he felt something for her.

"Are these questions necessary?" Hinata shook her head, her tone resembling one of annoyance. "I just want to get this over with and leave."

Kakashi understood. This must have been overwhelming for the Hyuga girl. She was always the quiet girl that came into his office when he called for her. He pondered if he had not listened to her that day when she came into his office looking for extra missions if she would be sitting before him with child.

"I want nothing but the best for you and your child, Hinata." Kakashi assured. "You have my word that I will be speaking with the Kage's to seek where you'd be taking in."

Hinata gulped.

"Is there somewhere you'd prefer to go?" Kakashi asked. "You would be escorted by ANBU."

Hinata played with her fingers. She adverted her eyes from the ceiling to Kakashi. "I-I was thinking Sunagakure."

Kakashi was taken back. "Suna? Is there a reason?"

"That village is raging hot, Hinata." Tsunade sighed. "You aren't use to such humid weather and not that you're with child-"

"Y-You said that the Kazekage...Gaara...has assisted in finding me." Hinata spoke. "So, I wish to go there for the time being and assure tat I am okay."

Kakashi nodded. "If that is what you want, Hinata. I'll speak with the Kazekage about it." Kakashi watched as Hinata let out a slow exhale. "Was there anyone else besides Sasuke that was with you?"

Surely there had to be. Orochimaru, Kabuto and their henchman. Even if Sasuke kept others away, there surely had to be others around during the last year.

Hinata nodded. "I-I don't remember their names. Sasuke-kun...he made sure I didn't speak with them." Hinata whispered.

Kakashi hummed. He was not sure if Hinata was telling him the truth or a complete lie too cover up the last year.

"Sasuke-kun was possessive when it came to other people." Hinata continued. She could see the look in Kakashi's dark eyes that she was not believed. "The experiments...in the hide out I stayed would often roam around the halls."

"Hide out? Do you remember where it was located?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Hinata shook her head. She gulped. "I stayed inside the hide out and would rarely leave. I am unsure how I've gotten to Konohagakure, Kakashi-san. Gomen, that I cannot be much help."

Kakashi shook his head. His temples began to throb. He wouldn't blame her for how she acted. There could be a possibility that she was truly telling him the truth of not knowing the names of who was at the hideout. However, this could also be a lie for her to protect not only Sasuke, but those around him. Kakashi did not know what to believe - anything was possible. He wouldn't believe that Hinata was pregnant with Sasuke's child if he didn't have proof of such.

"You should get some rest, Hinata." Kakashi stood. He gave her a nod. "Is there anything you'd wish to eat? If so inform Tsunade."

Hinata nodded, biting her lip. She watched Kakashi leave out the door with a short sigh. Her eyes adverted to Tsunade. Her arms was crossed and she sported a tight frown on her lips. "What are you afraid of, Hinata?" she asked. "Your child would be safe here. No one would know of the fathers origins."

Hinata shook her head. "N-No. People would know. What if...what if he looks like Sasuke-kun?" she murmured out. The Uchiha had dominant genes when t came to resemblance. She recalled seeing the resemblance in Itachi and Sasuke along with their parents in her youth.

"We can protect you here, Hinata. But if you leave we cannot allow you the protection for you and your child. I know I come off as demanding but...this is a child of a not so well liked man..." Tsunade sighed. There bad to be something - anything - that she could do to make the heiress stay in Konohagakure.

Hinata's stomach began to rumble. Tsunade groaned. "You're hungry. What did you have in mind to eat?"

* * *

 _One moment led to the next. First she sat with Sasuke, her blushing becoming hot and she felt as though she'd faint at any moment. The Uchiha would inch closer to her, squeeze her thigh and ask mire explicit questions he already knew the answer to. It was his questions that brought Hinata into a frenzy._

 _The next moment she knew, she was beneath Sasuke, the Uchiha holding a firm grip on her wrist that was held above her head. He wanted nothing more than to grind against her, yet she was not ready to be man handled. He was not a complete asshole; he enjoyed the fear in her eyes that would soon be turned into list. However, he did not wish to see her squirm afraid and crying - begging for him to stop for he was not - nor was he going to - rape the young Heiress. He knew that he could have her wanting him with consent._

 _"Have you ever kissed a man before?" Sasuke asked, his lips inches away from hers._

 _Hinata shook her head, her eyes wide with what she knew would happen next. She felt Sasuke's lips against hers roughly, his grip on her wrist growing tighter._

 _Sasuke released her lips, allowing Hinata to inhale a fresh amount of air deeply. She began to squirm more against Sasuke when Sasuke allowed his body to come closer to her own. She gulped. "S-Sasuke-kun-"_

 _Sasuke laid his lips onto her neck, pressing them against her hot skin. He felt goosebumps began to form against the skin his lips touched and Sasuke began to smirk. "You're pure virgin, aren't you?" he whispered huskily. He would toy with her before he'd fuck her._

 _Hinata slowly nodded her head. Sasuke's skin felt hot against her skin; as if it was burning when he spoke to her. Her chest, bounded by the ungodly form fitting clothing that didn't fit her properly, pressed against his._

 _"Then you'll have to get use to have a man touch you." Sasuke replied lowly. He lifted his body up to look down toward her, his interest peaking._

 _Hinata's eyes shown with curiosity and again, fear. She was new when it came to touching and anything that involved sex. Sasuke looked as though he would enjoy rough sex with raging dominance._

 _Sasuke dipped his head down to give another rough peck on her lips. Afterwards, he trailed his tongue down from her bottom lip to her jaw, receiving a grunt of surprise by Hinata. Sasuke's tongue, wet and warm, trailed to thr nape of her neck and down to her collarbone. His left hand gripped her waist a few times._

 _"S-Sasuke-kun..." Hinata stuttered. She was trembling before him as she spoke._

 _Touching was new to her and having Sasuke - a man she barely knew and never once attracted to - touching her as he was._

 _"You're afraid." Sasuke murmured, his mouth forming into a thin line. "It defeats the purpose of keeping you around if you're going to lay there and cower."_

 _"G-Gomen." Hinata flushed. But should she really apologize? He was told by her that she was a virgin, and like he stated, she was pure virgin. Her first kiss was with the man hovering above her now. As she thought about her first kiss, she would never imagined it to be with Uchiha Sasuke. "I-I'm...nervous."_

 _Sasuke kew as much. He titled his head and his eyes glance upwards to her face. "You'll become use to what I do." he addressed. His hands began to rub her thighs. "Besides, I'll need to see how wet you'll get."_

 _"W-W-Wet?" Hinata widen her eyes and stammered. What did he mean by wet?_

 _Sasuke chuckled with amusement. She was another kind of innocent that he would enjoy ruining. Without answering, his fingers tugged on the shorts she wore, pushing them down. Hinata remain stiff, her eyes wide. He did not expect her to move and help him remove the tight shorts. She was new to this after all._

 _Sasuke managed to push down her shorts. Hinata began to shiver and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt ashamed for letting a man touch her in this way; a man she didn't even love._

 _Hinata felt her stomach churn. Sasuke's fingers managed to touch the underwear given to her by Karin. It was black cotton, normal and possibly boring. Sasuke finger lightly tapped atop of her waist bone. Goosebump erupted through Hinata's skin and she began to hold her breath._

 _"Breathe." Sasuke commanded, he watched Hinata with a close eye._

 _Hinata let in a breath, eyes squeezing tighter shut._

 _"You're throbbing." Sasuke spoke nonchalant. His hand went to touch between her legs. Hinata flinched, startled. "Even the most simplest touch can arouse you."_

 _Sasuke's thumb placed it about her clothed clit. He began to rub it in circular motions, his eyes on the bright red-faced girl. He felt a wet substance began to soak out of the underwear. "Hmmm. You're wet."_

 _Hinata shook her head. Her hands cupped her face. She felt as if she was going to faint any moment now. "T-Then stop!" Hinata coughed out._

 _"But you like it." Sasuke exclaimed, his thumb only rubbing in the same circular motion faster. His voice, as he spoke to Hinata, remained calm. It was as if he done this to every girl he met. (And maybe he had). Yet, Hinata was ready to die of embarrassment while Sasuke looked as if he did this for a living._

 _"N-No..." Hinata gulped. Unbeknownst to her, her hips arched. He stomach sunk as if she was going over a tall hill. She felt a warm wetness between her legs and wondered if this was what Sasuke wished to witness._

 _"I-It hurts." Hinata protested._

 _Sasuke hummed. "Thats because you want more." his response was short. His hands began to stretch the cloth to the side, itching to see what she had between them._

 _"I-I-"_

 _"Don't worry. I'll make sure that you'll cum." Sasuke interrupted her speech. His hands fell onto her now exposed clit, the wetness he predicted that would be there. His bulge twitched in his pants as his thumb went to rub in the same circular motions._

 _Hinata let out a moan, unaware of what she was doing. His hips arched with Sasuke rubbing and her legs began to open wider for her. She wasn't in control of her body - she was positive of this. Her body was allowing Sasuke to touch her, but she..._

 _Hinata didn't know anything anymore._

 _Sasuke let out a grunt, his pants were tightening around him and he wanted nothing but to fuck her right then as she laid moaning. But he wouldn't - he already told himself that he'd wait. As for now, he'd enjoy touching her. She was wet as of now, but something told him she could get wetter._

 _Sasuke released her clit and slowly made his way towards her opening. "You truly are a virgin." he murmured into the air._

 _Hinata gulped. She clenched herself tighter when she felt Sasuke trying to enter his fingers inside of her. "I-It-"_

 _Sasuke quickly entered inside of her, admiring her pained face and yelp response. She was tight - though that was to be expected._

 _Sasuke began to pump his fingers inside of her, watching as her pained expressed ceased into one of pleasure. He knew what he was doing._

 _Hinata shook her head, her eyes curling to the back of her head. Something so new to her began to feel good and she pondered if this is what it would feel like when she - ever - had sex._


End file.
